Favored Grace
by Chloe1
Summary: After four years missing Amita returns to Charlie in an unexpected way that will forever change the Eppes family, and in time for a major hate crime that the team must solve. Its my first Numb3rs fic, so be sure to review!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Numb3rs fic so please humor me, I don't own the characters if I did I would be able to pay off my loans by now. This chapter is short but it set the stage of whats to come, it starts out personal and then develops into the case, you will see why later.

May 12, 2013

2:26 PM

Charlie was digging in his desk looking for the lecture, he was going to be late if he didn't find the lecture notes soon. He pulled out a thick stack of papers out of his bottom drawer, and sighed in exhaustion when he realized that the lecture was probably buried within the stack. He hadn't used this lecture in four years, but after last weeks discussion he felt it would be best to use this topic again. He began sorting through the papers when a photo fell from the stack. He looked down and at the picture of his past.

It was a photo of him and Amita taken four years and three months ago, two months prior to her leaving. He thought things were going good, then her family came to visit shortly after the photo was taken two months later she was gone leaving behind a letter from her father telling him not to go looking for her. Despite this warning he tried he used some favors through the FBI and looked at flight records returning to India, but never found her name on a passanger manafest, he couldn't find it on any domestic flights either. She had packed all her things while he and his father were at class and left, without an explanation, though Charlie always blamed her family. Charlie studied the photo closely, it was by the coy pond in his backyard, they were sitting perched on a rock, Charlie leaning forward hands clasped in front of him, a smile on his face, and Amita leaning against him her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Strands of her black hair framed her face in almost an angellic manner, the corer of her eyes crinkled when she laughed, she had joked about the photo op claiming it was engagement photos. It was four years ago, but it felt like an eternity he wondered where she was now, he hoped she was happy. Charlie was about to put the photo back in the drawer when he stopped himself, he took the photo and placed it on top of his desk. He turned back to the stack of paper and found the lecture notes among the other old lecture notes, and left for class with only a minute to spare.


	2. Promise to Amita

May 12, 2013

2:50 PM

Agent Don Eppes sat at his desk adding the finishing touches to the report on the case they just finished. He was exhausted an all night stake out and four cups of coffee was taking a serious toll on his body, he wasn't twenty something anymore. He rubbed his temples as he used his free hand to dig in his top drawer for that bottle of aspirin he kept for just this type of scenario. He popped a pill and took a swig out of his water bottle; he looked up and in time to see an attractive woman crossing the office towards him. She stopped in front of Agent Sinclair and asked him a question he pointed in Don's direction; the women thanked him and moved towards him. The women could be Katherine Hiegel's double; the women gave him a sympathetic smile as she stood before him.

"Are you Agent Don Eppes?" She asked, Don stood to shake her hand and smiled while offering her a seat.

"Yes I am how can I help you?"

"My name is Elizabeth Kelley I'm a social worker for the Colorado Department of Human Services out of Denver." She introduced herself.

"Ms. Kelley it's a pleasure to meet you, but I'm afraid Denver is a little out of my jurisdiction." Don greeted unsure of why she was looking for him.

"I'm not here for FBI's service Agent Eppes I am actually looking for your brother Doctor Charles Eppes, I called the number for his office but they told me he was in class, you were next on the contact list so I came here." Don rubbed his forehead wishing that the aspirin would work faster.

"I am sorry Ms. Kelley but I'm terribly confused." The social worker looked agitated and took in a deep breath before continuing.

"Look Agent Eppes I understand like you I am overworked, underpaid and running on very few hours of sleep, but I made a promise to personally see this through that's why I flew out to LA to personally take care of this, but I don't have much time I have to get back to Denver." Don opted to keep quiet in order for Elizabeth to continue; she nodded in appreciation of his silence and pulled a file out of her briefcase.

"I am looking for your brother because this concerns his former fiancé Amita Ramajuan." She explained, Don instantly sat up, he and Charlie had been looking for Amita for four years. "I met Amita when I was giving a guest lecture at the university where she works at two years ago, we became friends I made her promise and I intend to keep." Don sat forward Elizabeth now had his full attention.

"Is Amita ok? You mean to tell me she has been in Denver all this time?" Elizabeth nodded.

"She has been an assistant professor in Denver; she used her mother's maiden name I guess so she couldn't be found. She wrote a letter to Dr. Eppes explaining everything." She handed Don the letter. "I regret to inform you Amita Ramajuan is dead." She saw the look of horror on Don's face. "It happened just last week; it was a car accident, in the mountain pass returning from Colorado Springs." Elizabeth was getting choked up on the words; she took another breath before proceeding.

"I wasn't the closest friends with Amita, but because of my job she asked me that if anything ever happened I would see this through and that's why I'm here." Don looked up he was having troubles following this conversation.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "Why exactly are you here?"

"I'm here because I promised Amita that I would bring Hannah to her father in case anything happened to Amita."

"I'm sorry, who is Hannah?" Don asked for clarification, the social worker gave him a puzzled look."

"Hannah Sameena Eppes…she's your niece."


	3. Spitting Image

Thanks to all who reviewed I love getting reviews, a little disclaimer I'm not a social worker and this may not be politically correct but it's my story and it works, sorry if the characters are not themselves, but it's an unusual story:)

Don sat forward in his desk, deeply focused on the social worker in front of him.

"I'm sorry Ms. Kelley I don't have a niece." Agent Eppes argued. The social worker nodded she had expected this.

"As I've already said Agent Eppes, Amita explained everything to Charlie in that letter you are holding." She offered another piece of paper to Agent Eppes. "Original copy of Hannah's birth certificate, note the father's name." Don looked down at the certificate, it was an official certificate with the seal of Colorado and at father's name it read: DR. CHARLES EPPES.

"This could be fake." Don didn't know why he was arguing over the legitimacy of a birth certificate, he could see for himself that the certificate was genuine, he couldn't understand why he was being argumentative. Elizabeth Kelley looked at him and sighed again.

"Agent Eppes you can personally verify the certificate, you can call the state of Colorado if you wish, but as you can tell by the date Hannah Sameena Eppes was born November 5th 2009. If you do the math that would make Amita pregnant in February of 2009, that was two months before she left for Denver. If you continue to have any doubt of the legitimacy of the child we can always do a paternal test today." Don had been lost momentarily in the explanation, but his head snapped up at the mention of a paternal test, not because he was continuing to have doubts over Charlie being the father. Just like Elizabeth Kelley had claimed the birth certificate did show that Hannah was born in November, Amita left in April she would have been around two months pregnant, and Don had no doubt there was any other man, romantically involved, in Amita's life besides Charlie in January/February 2009. No what grabbed his attention was the fact she suggested they take the paternal test today.

"Hannah is here, in LA?" He asked, Elizabeth smiled.

"Did you expect me to leave her alone in Denver? She is actually in this building, she is waiting down the hall, out of earshot but I have been able to keep an eye on her the entire time." She assured, Don jumped up from his desk, still holding the letter from Amita and the birth certificate in his hand.

"Where is she?" He wanted to know, Elizabeth smiled, she saw the anxiety and curiosity in the agent's face.

"Seated right there." The social worker pointed at the small girl sitting in a chair outside an empty cubicle a few feet away. Don moved towards the small girl she of course was around three years old, she heard the agent moving towards her and looked up, a small smile…a smile that reminded him of Charlie's smile, crept across her face. She had black curly hair that fell freely from a loose ponytail, she had a fair complexion and was the spitting image of Charlie and Amita, she was very petit, she wore dark blue jeans tucked into dark brown cowgirl boots she wore a simple red T that had a thick brown belt over it. She had a Disney princess bag at her feet and was clutching a bear that came from one of those build your own stuffed animal stores in the mall.

"Uncle Don." She greeted when she saw the agent coming towards her, she raced up to him, and the agent crouched down so that he was not towering over the child.

'You know who I am?" He asked the girl, while there was no doubt that she was Charlie and Amita's little girl, he never knew that Amita was expecting. The young girl nodded, she dug into the princess outfit that her stuffed bear was wearing and pulled out a folded photo, and handed it to Don. The photo had clearly had been folded and unfold over and over again, judging by the creases. The date on the back was in Amita's handwriting along with the words 'our think tank'. Don unfolded the picture; it was a picture of him, Charlie, Amita, Dad, and Larry in the backyard dated February 4th 2009.

"See that's mommy." Hannah was pointing out the people in the photo. "That's you, and that's Grandpa, that's Uncle Larry, and that's my daddy." She smiled up at her uncle. "Before I go to bed Mommy would tell me stories of you and Daddy and everybody and your adventures." Don smiled down at the little girl, she looked up at him with so much love in her eyes and yet sadness, over the loss of her mom. "She loved you guys a lot." She added tears rolling down her cheek. Don pulled the little girl close to him, there was no need for a paternal test, and even if Charlie didn't take her in he sure would.

"You're mommy loved you too." He assured her, he went to stand only to find the girl's tiny grip was stronger then he thought as she held on to him, he picked her up and turned around to Ms. Kelley.

"Thank you for bringing her here." He thanked, Elizabeth nodded and smiled.

"I hate to do this to you Agent Eppes I do, but I have to get back to Denver, I have a court date, involving two toddlers in an abusive custody battle, unfortunately I cant get the date moved and this is an actual case assigned by the state…you know how it is." She picked up her briefcase; she pulled a business card out of the side pocket and with a pen scribbled down her number on the back. "I'm sorry I have to leave now, here is my cell number on the back feel free to call day and night with any questions." She offered

"Thank you." Don thanked again accepting the card and putting it with the letter and birth certificate.

"My pleasure, Amita was really great friend, I'm so sorry for you loss, but I'm happy for Hannah that she has a family that will care for her. Amita told me that I wouldn't have to worry that all the Eppes men would take care of Hannah in case anything happened to her, but don't think I wont forget you. I will be sure to check in when I get a chance." She smiled and with that she kissed Hannah on the forehead.

"Bye Hannah baby, I will call you later and send you your things ok?" She assured, Hannah nodded, the social worker turned to leave. "I almost forgot here is her car seat." She pointed at the car seat tucked into the empty cubicle with that she smiled and left. Don turned back to the little girl in his arms, he never saw himself as one to have a kid, but he could tell he was going to love Hannah.

"Hannah do you know what your name means?" She nodded.

"Its Hebarew, it means favored grace I think." Don tried not to laugh over her mispronunciation.

"It's Hebrew, and you're right, it's a very pretty name." Don complimented.

"Thank you." She accepted. "Can I see Daddy and Grandpa today?" Don smiled; he might as well leave the case was done, might as well call it an early day.

"How about now?" The little girl smiled and nodded.

"Ok I just have to turn in my report and we are good to go, can you put your certificate and letter to your daddy in your backpack for me please?" Hannah took her birth certificate and letter from her Uncle Don and wiggled out of his arms she went over and slipped them into her princess backpack she flung it onto her bag and looked back in satisfaction. Don lead her to his desk he picked her up and put her on his chair.

"I'll be right back don't move ok." Don instructed he picked the report he was working on before Elizabeth Kelley arrived and headed over to the director's office; it was amazing, amazing how his life changed in a matter of minutes.

Hannah swung her legs over the chair kicking in the air as if she was sitting on the side of the pool, she was still holding her bear close to her chest and watching her cowgirl boots bounce in the air, when a tall man approached her.

"You're too young to be Agent Eppes." The man said, Hannah swiveled in her chair to face the man, his facial expression altered when he saw the girl she was the spitting image of Charlie and Amita. "What's your name sweetheart?" Hannah's turned her head in the direction her Uncle Don just walked off in, she wasn't suppose to talk to strangers.

"Stranger danger." She whispered, the man smiled and leaned forward, the little girl reminded him so much of his favorite math geek.

"Its ok see I'm an FBI agent like Agent Eppes, I'm like a police officer." He showed his badge to the little girl who looked down at the badge it was identical to the one she saw her Uncle Don wearing.

"Like Uncle Don?" She asked, the man gave her a puzzled look.

"Uncle Don?" He looked at the girl, it was impossible Charlie didn't have any children, and he was the only sibling of Don that he knew, the girl nodded in confirmation, before he could ask more Sinclair walked over.

"Hey man have you seen Don I need to give something." Sinclair asked Granger, his attention was then turned to the little girl in Don's seat. "Well who is this?" Hannah looked up at the man who just approached, wishing her uncle would come back.

"Yeah he just went to the director's office." Granger answered, both men were waiting on Hannah's reply.

"You're a stranger." Hannah answered.

"It's ok." Granger assured. "He is FBI too like me and your Uncle Don."

"Uncle Don?" Sinclair asked but at that point Don returned from the director's office.

"What's going on?" He demanded moving towards Hannah, Hannah instantly jumped out of her seat and scurried over to Don arms in the air as a gesture she wanted to be picked up. Don looked down and hesitated for a moment before learning forward to pick the little girl up.

"Hey Don who is this?" Sinclair asked, smiling at Hannah.

"I'll explain later." Was all Don offered he turned towards Hannah. "Ready to go?" Hannah nodded eagerly, and Don looked back at the two agents.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off; I will talk to you guys later." Don them, gathering Hannah's car seat he checked to make sure he had everything and headed out the door for CalSci; leaving behind two very puzzled agents.


	4. FatherDaughter Reunion

Ah thanks for the reviews I love them!:) Sorry with work during the week I can't update as frequently as I would like.

Don had never dealt with a car seat before and after standing there for nearly ten minutes fumbling with the car seat, an analyst who he had never seen before took pity on him. She had been returning from a late lunch break when she noticed the agent struggling with the car seat, she walked up to him, and in less then two minutes had the car seat strapped in and Hannah in and buckled. She explained how she had three children of her own, and how it took her nearly an hour her first time to figure out the car seat. The agent thanked her, and was finally on his way to CalSci.

"Do you have Raffi?" The request came from the backseat.

"Raffi?" Don asked puzzled, he had never heard of him, he then took a second thought to his choice of radio station, he didn't know what was appropriate and finally settled on a 'family friendly' country station. Hannah seemed temporarily satisfied, at least she didn't object. As he merged into traffic which LA seemed to be in a constant state of, he tried to remember not to swear at any of the drivers. Hannah seemed to be in awe of the city around her as it went speeding pass; Don had never been to Denver, he wondered how different the two cities were. They had not spoken the entire drive, Hannah was busy being entertained by the city around her, and Don was busy trying to be a model driver. Don got out of the car and went around to get Hannah she looked up at him with concern when he came up.

"Will Daddy like me?" She asked.

"Of course he will." If he didn't Don would make him, he unbuckled Hannah and grabbed her backpack.

"Will you carry me?" She requested, Don wouldn't argue with her he picked her up she was very small and very light, as he walked across the campus he hoped to not run into anybody familiar he was hoping to meet Charlie first. He glanced at his watch Charlie should be finishing his class now, so he was going to meet him at his office. He made his way to Charlie's office without anyone spotting him, the occasional student would see Hannah and smile at her, and she would smile back as she was taking in the campus. Don peaked into Charlie's office to make sure it was empty, when he was sure the coast was clear, he opened the door and carried Hannah over to Charlie's chair, and placed her in it. He looked down at the little girl and one thought instantly crossed his mind….

What was he going to tell Charlie?

Charlie had just finished his lecture and dismissed his students as he gathered up his lecture notes he answered a few questions from the remaining students. As the next class began to file into the room, Charlie left and headed towards his office, he wanted to grab some research for a freelance project he was working on before heading home. When he walked in he noticed his door was left slightly ajar, and through the crack he could see his brother Don standing with his back to the door.

"Hey Don what are you doing here?" Charlie greeted, Don instantly whirled around, and for once Charlie thought he caught Don off his guard.

"Hey Charlie we need to talk…" Before Don could finish his sentence, Charlie caught something moving behind Don it was small and was moving quite fast.

"Daddy!" Hannah cried, that took care of the problem of how Don was going to introduce Hannah. Charlie stood frozen in place as Hannah ran up to him, she ran straight into his leg and looked up into Charlie's eyes in anticipation of a reaction. Charlie looked down at the girl, she looked like a mini Amita and himself, but he was confused he didn't have a child. He stood there for a few minutes, but to Charlie felt like hours before he spoke.

"I'm sorry, what did you call me?" He choked on his words.

"Daddy." Hannah stated matter-of-factly. Charlie looked at the girl, and up at Don, and then back at the little girl, he then looked up at Don one last time for an explanation. Don removed the letter that Elizabeth Kelley gave him earlier and handed it to Charlie.

"It's from Amita, I haven't read it, it's for you I'm told it explains it all." Charlie slowly extended his hand to accept the letter he went to take a seat in his chair, and ended up sitting on Hannah's doll. He removed the doll looking down at it and then handed it to the little girl standing next to him. He opened the letter; it was in Amita's handwriting and was several pages long. Nobody spoke while Charlie read the letter Hannah moved to stand next to Don who was standing a few feet back from the desk; she looked up nervously at Don. Tears came to Charlie's eyes as he continued to read the letter, Don shifted uncomfortable with his brother's show of emotion, as he nudged Hannah closer to Charlie. Charlie finished the letter and looked up at Hannah, Don was right the letter did explain everything, it explained why she left four years ago, it explained how she still loved him, and how she hoped Charlie would love Hannah as much as she loved her. Charlie looked up into the eyes of his little girl, who stared up at him anxiously awaiting his response, Charlie opened his arms and the little girl raced in. He planted a kiss on top of her forehead and held her close. Don stepped out of the office to give the father and daughter a few minutes as he closed the door behind him he turned and ran smack into Larry.


	5. Just Like a Dream

Sorry I flew to New Mexico and I am just now getting a chance to write, thank you so much for the reviews you don't know how much those mean to me! Sadly no I don't get Presidents Day off.

I know I said there was a hate crime, but I thought first it was best to introduce Hannah to everyone and then get to the case, so be patient its coming!

…_.__Don stepped out of the office to give the father and daughter a few minutes as he closed the door behind him he turned and ran smack into Larry…_

"Sorry Don I didn't see you there." Larry apologized shuffling the books in his arms. "I wanted to give Charlie these texts he requested for that freelance project he was working on before he left and I had to get this book back from Professor Chen…" He was trying to maneuver around Don to get to the door, Don wouldn't let him pass. "Don do you mind I have a meeting I have to get to." Larry finally protested Don's obstruction of the door.

"Charlie is a little occupied at the moment how about I give these to him for you." Don offered holding his hands out for the books; Larry gave him a puzzled look.

"How could he be busy I just saw him leave his class, and he told me earlier how he was going straight back to his house." Larry looked at Don. "What are you not telling me?" Don was amazed at this man's intuition.

"Nothing, Charlie is just talking…to a girl…and needs some private time." Don attempted to explain, Larry's eyebrow arched in suspicion and Don wondered what was going through Charlie's mentor's head. Don started to give a casual smile, but decided against it thinking it would encourage Larry to get the wrong idea of Hannah.

"Do you mean student?" Larry asked trying to make sense of the situation, Don shook his head. "Well if it's not a student, and I know that Charlie is not dating anyone at the moment he won't mind if I just poke my head in." Larry once again moved for the door, but Don's reflexes were faster and he blocked the professor's entrance, Larry sighed out of exasperation while studying Don closely. The FBI agent had an excellent poker face and Larry was having difficulty reading him. "Fine Don you win." He began to hand over the books to Don when out of all the people at CalSci the oldest Eppes rounded the corner.

"Hey Donny what are you doing here? Is Charlie in his office?" Alan asked his oldest son. Don nodded and quickly took the books out of Larry's hands.

"Thanks Larry I will be sure to give these to him." Don thanked Larry looked between him and Alan, and then back at Don, he sighed.

"If this meeting wasn't important then I would stick around to see what's going on…but I have a feeling Charlie will tell me later, so I will find out then." With that Larry left, reluctantly, and with a very puzzled look on his face.

"What's going on?" Alan asked as he watched Larry walk down the hall, he looked back at Don his oldest son who shifted in his spot. Alan tried hard not to laugh his oldest son, who should be a father now, and a FBI agent could still be intimidated by his father. Alan knew that Don had a tendency to be protective of his family, especially Charlie, even more since Amita left and Charlie seemed more vulnerable. The way Don was behaving now made Alan think back to when Don was five and had just broken one of his wife's favorite crystal bowls from their wedding that Don knew better then to be handling. "Don…" Don didn't have to explain, just then the door to Charlie's office swung open and Charlie was standing in the door frame, for a minute Alan could have sworn that Charlie looked like he had been crying.

"Hey Don can you go get…Dad." Charlie suddenly realized that the person he wanted was standing right in front of him. Alan crossed his arms across his chest and stared between his two boys, before he could say anything both Don and Charlie were pulling him into Charlie's office; Don closed and locked the door behind them. Alan was about to object and question his son's peculiar behavior when he saw something move from under Charlie's desk.

"Charlie I think there is something under your desk." Alan informed his youngest son trying to see what it was, but Charlie moved to obstruct his view.

"That's why I wanted you…" Charlie began.

"You want me to catch it?" Alan offered.

"No Dad its not a rodent, Dad please try to focus." Alan was having the most difficult time concentrating on Charlie, both he and Don were obstructing the non-rodent below Charlie's desk that he wanted to talk to him about.

"Dad!" Don finally spoke. "Charlie has something he wants to tell you and it's pretty important."

"How important?" Alan asked with concern turning his attention to his youngest son.

"Life changing." Charlie answered; Alan's heart almost skipped a beat. Noticing the look of instant panic and concern that crossed his Dad's face Charlie decided to get straight to the point. Alan relaxed when he started to see Charlie smile.

"What is it?" Alan impatiently asked.

"You have a granddaughter." Alan looked between his two sons, before his gaze settled on Don.

"What? No? Why me?" Don began to defend himself, he pointed at his little brother. "Charlie did it." He winced when he realized how much he sounded like a little boy. Alan looked at Charlie, who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Do you want to meet her?" Charlie asked, ignoring Don completely. Alan nodded anxiously, Charlie turned towards his desk, and suddenly Alan realized what was behinds Charlie's desk.

"Hannah come here and meet your grandpa." The little girl peaked out from behind Charlie's desk; she was very timid, very small with curly black hair she reminded Alan so much of Charlie and Amita….he knew now who the mother was. Hannah stood back behind the desk until Alan crouched down so he was at the same height of the little girl, she smiled at him and then raced over to him, and he instinctly opened his arms and scooped up the little girl. Hannah laughed and wrapped her arms around her grandpa's neck, she had dreamed of this day, the day she would met her dad, uncle and grandpa and it was just as she had dreamed.


	6. The End of an Eventful Day

_Thank you guys so much for the reviews, sadly my job doesn't allow me much free time so I only have time to write on the weekends. I am flying to Colorado Wednesday so I will try to get two more chapters up before chapter is short; so I will try to get another chapter up tomorrow!_

One hour later Larry was coming back down the hall after his meeting, he passed Charlie's office to hear voices coming from within. He paused for a moment, Charlie was suppose to be gone already, he glanced at his watch he had about half an hour before his next seminar. He knocked on the door, the voices stopped he heard footsteps and the door opened. Charlie peaked through the crack.

"Larry!" He swinging open the door and allowing his friend in.

"Charles I thought you would be gone by now, but I have a few minutes before my seminar and decided to drop in and…" His voice stopped as his eyes settled on the three year old girl standing beside Alan and Don. "Well who is this?" Larry asked. The little girl smiled up at him, as if she knew him, Larry had to admit she had a striking resemblance to Charlie.

"Larry." Charlie went over to his daughter; he took her hand and brought her over to Larry. "I want you to meet Hannah Sameena Eppes, my daughter." Larry's face was quite priceless as he looked between Hannah and Charlie.

"Your daughter?" He asked taken by surprise, Hannah drew closer and smiled up at him.

"You and mommy were friends." Hannah stated matter of factly, Larry looked surprised.

"I knew your mom?" Hannah nodded; Larry looked up at Charlie confused.

"Amita." Charlie answered his friend's unspoken question; it took awhile for Larry to figure out everything.

"Amita how is she?" The room grew gravely quiet, and Larry began to realize the weight of his question.

"She's in Heaven." Hannah stated, her eyes began to fill with tears, she turned back to her dad and clung to his leg, Charlie picked her up, Larry instantly felt guilty.

"I'm sorry Hannah, Charlie." He apologized, he then smiled. "I'm so glad we get to meet you." Hannah turned back to look at Larry a smile on her face despite the tears in her eyes.

"Me too." She replied softly, she reached out for Larry to take her, he took her into his arms but held her awkwardly he's never held a child before, he then handed her back to Charlie.

"I have to go, seminar, but I look forward to seeing you again Hannah." With that Larry dismissed himself the group tried hard not to laugh as he shuffled out, just like Larry in any awkward social gathering.

Shortly after Larry left Don suggested dinner, it was Hannah's choice…the little girl chose seafood. Later at the restaurant the men laughed and enjoyed watching Hannah as she told her stories, they asked questions whenever they got a chance to get a word in, and mostly Hannah asked the questions. Charlie wanted to ask more about Amita, but didn't want to press his daughter for details so soon after her mother's death; he would have to settle with the letter in the mean time.

"Do you have any change of clothes?" Alan asked, being the trained grandfather.

"In my backpack." Hannah answered nibbling on a popcorn shrimp.

"We will have to do some shopping." Hannah's face lit up at the suggestion, she loved to shop, her mom didn't shop often but when she did it was a special occasion finished off with a scoop of ice cream. After dinner they did just that, they went shopping for clothes, toys and other items needed, Alan was instructing Charlie on things that every child needed, but it was even a new experience for him shopping for a little girl. They spent a long time standing in the toy aisle looking at princess toys. All three of the Eppes men were eager to spend their money on Hannah; they were worried about spoiling her, though for a three year old Hannah chose thoughtfully and always asked for everything including shampoo. Charlie was impressed with the well mannered little girl that Amita successfully raised; he didn't doubt Amita's parenting skills he only hoped he could continue to do well. They were sure to stop and get Hannah, as well as Don and Charlie an ice cream cone on the way back home. It was late by the time they got back, and Charlie was careful when removing a sleeping Hannah from her car seat, he was diving head first into fatherhood. Alan was proud of his son, Charlie in the past was the more cautious one, but taking care of Hannah almost came second nature to him, of course it was only his first day, because of that Alan had to chuckle he couldn't wait for his son to experience the other side of fatherhood.

"Where should I put her Dad?" Charlie whispered, worried about waking Hannah.

"How about my old room." Don suggested. "You can make that into her room eventually."

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked shifting Hannah in his arms.

"Yeah, go, she needs to sleep she has had a long day." Don stayed downstairs while Alan followed Charlie upstairs to help get Hannah into her pjs. Alan helped his son, and then stepped out as Charlie sat at the foot of the bed watching his daughter sleep, he believed that Charlie was finally taking it all in and left his son with his thoughts. He went downstairs to Don who was sitting in the kitchen with a beer.

"Quite an eventful day it turned out to be." Don laughed at his dad's statement.

"Is it anything else for us Eppes?" They shared a quiet chuckle.

"It will take time, but we will adapt." Alan assured with no doubt in his voice.


End file.
